User talk:Mr Banana
Hmm, at preferences, for using signature from a page, should i write "{ {subst:User:Mr_Banana/sig}}" in the signature box? Dosen't work, just getting "-- " like a link to my page, no signature.-- 18:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Did you check the box below it that says "Custom Signature"? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:34, 4 March 2010 <3 --''Chaos?'' -- 18:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I believe I may have just came. :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 18:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I was wondering when someone would post that here <3 [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:46, 4 March 2010 :::Ah my bad, works now. Chaos, nice banana. -- "I do the latter first and the first first later" 18:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's actually a banana I made. I have a bunch of random shooped images here. I think I have a supremacist banana as well. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:51, 4 March 2010 :::::ec more :< --''Chaos? -- 18:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: No honor to me for this one, this is all about KJ's strong shoop skills <3 --''Chaos?'' -- 18:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::(20:45:35) Reece: Also, I freaking love happy banana. ::::(20:48:14) Probably: KJ has some pretty epic stuff. ::::^___________^ --''Chaos?'' -- 18:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::My two favorites are the Carebear Firin' his lazor and the raccoon sex one. Mainly because the raccoon one got me banned either here or on GWW (lol) and the Carebear one went through a ridiculous process to prove non-copyvioness. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:57, 4 March 2010 ::::::Link to raccoon! I can't remember. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Haha gotta love the second one.-- "I do the latter first and the first first later" 19:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, Thank you for that partly delayed welcome message mr. Chaos. Already feel like home here.:D-- "I do the latter first and the first first later" 19:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I don't always put it on pages, some people find it annoying, but the picture and feeling of it is so amazing that I want it everywhere. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I feel honored, can't imagine anyone who wouldn't want such an amazing capturing of the emo spirit on their page!-- "I do the latter first and the first first later" 19:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Because it is offensive in a high extent! --''Chaos?'' -- 19:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh Noes! =O -- "I do the latter first and the first first later" 19:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Pre-Nightfall Does anybody even like this? Its the worst Pre-chapter created, honestly, like 3 quests with "Hone your skills by reaching level xx" which means "Farm like hell so you're good enough to do the next mission".-- "I do the latter first and the first first later" 19:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :no. it's boring and the reason i don't have an imbagon. --Brandnew :Level/rank requirement is dumb. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Trying to make a imbagon now, after hesitating a long time, so that's why i'm complaining. -- "I do the latter first and the first first later" 19:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) technically you can only have one sig in your image. however, given that your sig isn't as obnoxious as most of ours without images are, i'll personally defend you in any admin wants to raise issue. it's a v cute sig. ··· Danny So Cute 06:44, 10 March 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, it wouldn't be too hard to make into just one image. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:48, 10 March 2010 ::Yeah, but I don't see why having two images the way he does is necessarily bad. Since we can't use image maps, it's a bit annoying to not be able to link to two places at once without linking your timestamp or something just as obnoxious. In my preemptive defense of his signature, it uses about one third the amount of code mine does, I'm sure. ··· Danny So Cute 15:36, 10 March 2010 (UTC) :He meant "one image in your sig". --''Chaos?'' -- 14:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::^ that. ··· Danny So Cute 15:36, 10 March 2010 (UTC) :::Ah sorry didn't know it was against a policy, i'll see if i saved the whole one before i split it in half.-- "I do the latter first and the first first later" 18:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm pretty sure the only person who cares is Phenaxkian, and for the reasons I gave above I doubt he'd care very much. ··· Danny So Cute 21:06, 10 March 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah thanks, i'll keep it as it is until i make a new sig, won't make same mistake twice.-- "I do the latter first and the first first later" 06:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC)